


Mid-Term Distractions

by intergalxtic



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Me and My Dick - Team Starkid
Genre: College, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, They are just so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalxtic/pseuds/intergalxtic
Summary: Joey surprises Sally at college!
Relationships: Joey Richter/Sally (Me and My Dick)
Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931653
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Mid-Term Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> hiya!!
> 
> to the person who sent this in, i'm so sorry it took so long! it took me a while to get the characterisation right, i hope this is okay!

Ah, the joys of college. Tiny dorms, century-long lectures and seemingly never-ending work. Sally hasn’t been to any parties yet, unsure if she would be welcome. If her reputation from high school still remains, she won’t be allowed within fifty feet of the venue. She has much better things to do with her time anyway, like doing work… and seeing Joey. 

Joey’s going to college the next town over from her, and she loves it. They see each other once a week, changing their location for each date. Coffee shops or fast food, mostly. Neither of them are big on clubbing, preferring something much slower. 

Recently both of them had been caught up with their midterms, surprisingly still finding time for each other. Sally can’t wait until they can talk about something else. 

“Watch’a thinking about?” One of her new friends asks, snapping Sally out of her little trance.

“Joey Richter,” She replies dreamily, resting her chin on her knuckles. 

“He’s your boyfriend, right?”

“Yeah.” Sally chuckles, bringing one of her hands down to play with the corner of her textbook. “I’m seeing him again this weekend.”

“Are you sure you’re not seeing him right now?”

“He has an-an exam today,” She mumbles.  _ He’s had them all week. _

“Turn around. I’ll see you later.” Her friend ups and leaves, and Sally rotates, her jaw dropping.

“Joey!” Sally jumps to her feet, quickly forgetting her books. She wraps her arms around him, squeezing him until she was sure he was gonna explode. “I thought you had your exam today?”

“I already did it,” Joey chuckles, pressing a kiss to her nose. “I wanted to surprise you.”

“Well, you did a good job…” Sally gushes, stifling a grin. “Do you want to take a walk? See the campus?”

Joey, of course, jumps at this opportunity. He loves Sally, from her frumpy style of clothes to her freckled cheeks. When she starts rambling about her interests or her day, his heart swells at her enthusiastic nature. All the things he once found annoying, he now finds overwhelmingly adorable.

He takes her hand, and is pulled off and out of the library, into the courtyard. It’s bustling with students either studying or relaxing in the last of the sun before it starts getting  _ really _ cold. 

The campus is rather big compared to his own, trimmed grass lines the pavement. He daresay he likes it better, however that might just be his love for Sally speaking. He rubs his thumb over her hand as they stroll along, spotting her blush out of the corner of his eye. 

“Joey? I-I know it’s not technically allowed, but do you wanna come back to my dorm?” Sally stops him, taking his other hand. A sly smile creeps across her face and Joey’s heart starts racing.“My roommate is going to be out for a few more hours.”

“Oh yeah?” He laughs as they pick up the pace back to her dorm, fortunately they are almost there. His mind immediately goes blank with anticipation.

_ God I love this girl  _ is his last coherent thought, pulling the door shut behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave kudos and a comment.
> 
> i wish i had made this a little longer but it is what it is :/
> 
> you can send your own request on my tumblr (same username)
> 
> :D


End file.
